Four Blooms! Pretty Cure!
Four Blooms! Pretty Cure! is the unofficial 12th season, It is made by Ave Sharp and it is about 4 young girls becoming Pretty Cure and defending nature, The themes are fairy-tales and flowers. Plot Once there was a place called Nature Fairy Tale city, where people who love nature and fairy-tales live, there was a alternate universe place called UN-Flourish Kingdom, UN-Flourish kingdom plans to destroy it, one girl was dreaming about it, all she believed about is "It is just a dream." but one fairy made her a cure and that fairy made her 3 best friends cures and the 4 best friends work hard to save the city. Characters They are the characters Cures Kaika Yume/Cure Flow '''- Kaika is a shy girl who loves flowers, she was trying to be in the popular girl's cheer-leading club, her catchphrase is "I am so beautiful!" Her alter ego is Cure Flow, her color is pink and her powers represents Cherry Blossoms and wind. '''Reitō Mirakuru/Cure Snow - Reito is a cute girl and she likes to blow bubbles, she has a cat named Fairy. Her alter ego is Cure Snow, her color is blue and her powers represents Blue Daises and snow. Taiyō Hibana/Cure Light '- Taiyo is a fashionista and she has a fashion shop called "Miracle Runway", she has tons of friends. Her alter ego is Cure Light, her color is yellow and her powers represents dandelions and sun. '''Tsuki Unmei/Cure Night '- Tsuki is a tomboy but she likes skirts, she likes to watch superhero movies. Her alter ego is Cure Night, her colors are black, white and purple and her powers represents lavender and moon. Mascots '''Hana - Hana is a clever fairy, she made the girls cures. Villains Darkness '''- Darkness is the main villain, her civilian counterpart is the popular girl Miki Yuki '''UN-flourish Pretty Cure - The evil version of the cures, they represents their tragedies * Dark Flow - Dark Flow spreads misery * Dark Snow - Dark Snow spreads fear * Dark Light - Dark Light spreads sunburn * Dark Night - Dark Night spreads darkness Places Nature Fairy Tale city '''- The city where the cures live and rescue '''UN-Flourish kingdom - The villain's home and the place where stuff are turned into monsters Kiseki School - The school where the cures go to. Items 8-point Star Brooch '''- Kaika's and Tayio's transformation device, to use it to transform, they have to shout "Pretty Cure! Flourish and bloom!". '''5-point Star Brooch - Retio's and Tsuki's transformation device, it works the same as the 8-point star brooch. Flow Rod - Kaika's attack item, It looks like a Flower Tact, she uses it to perform "Blossom Flight!" Snow Fan - Retio's attack item, It looks like the Shiny Tambourine, she uses it to perform "Winter Freeze!" Light Perfume - Tayio's attack item, It looks like the Heart Perfume, she uses it to perform "Sun Hurricane!" Night Harp - Tsuki's attack item, It is a star version of the Passion Harp, she uses it to perform "Moon Twister!" Trivia * It is the 3rd series to have a flower theme, following Heartcatch Pretty Cure and Yes! Pretty Cure 5! GoGo! * It is the 2nd series to have a fairytale theme, following Smile Pretty Cure. * It is the 2nd series to have brooches as transformation devices, following Suite Pretty Cure. * It is the first series to have attack items based on 3 attack items and 1 transformation item. __INDEX__ Category:Fan Series Category:Four Blooms! Pretty Cure! Category:FairyTale Thematic Fanseries Category:User:Ave Sharp Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries